Crimson Shadow
'Overview' The Crimson Shadow is a mysterious figure that resides in the depths of the Earth. She is the being of which Kisuke learned to bend Crimson energy, though not directly. He learned it via fighting her, and suffered a defeat at her hands. She is a rather mindless ghost, attacking those that come near her without a word, and crushing them with a relentless assault. She is controlled by Alissa the Wise Wolf 'Appearance' The Crimson Shadow is that of a woman's silhouette in the shade of crimson, with a mist of crimson flowing off her at all times. She appears to have long hair and wear combatant clothing based on the thickness of the silhouette as well as the outline. The blade she appears to hold looks rather large and unbalanced, with the tip shifted and curved down as well as what appears to be a gun's handle for the grip. She is also left handed, with bright red eyes. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Semi-Intangibility: '''Due to her nature as a shadow, or ghost of a different figure, she possesses a high resistance to melee damage, practically immune if you aren't strong enough. This also gives her the ability to sink into the ground and move around her opponent's defenses. This, in combination with her speed, makes her a master at reversals. It is also this extreme resistance to melee damage that makes it especially difficult to stagger her and heavily resistant to knock-back. It is possible for her to tank dozens of attacks head on without so much as flinching as a result. *'Unrelenting Speed and Agility: 'Crimson Shadow's Speed is her strongest trait alongside her agility, and in combination with such is capable of extremely fast and abrupts movements of extreme precision. She can quickly recover from any attack, any knock-back, stagger, etc. She can easily turn the tables with precise reversals and side steps, easily being able to get behind the enemy. It is also through this in which she can change direction instantaneously without loss of speed or momentum. With this speed and agility also comes her defense against energy attacks, as they can harm her normally unlike melee attacks, by shifting to the side at ludicrous speeds or performing said reversals. *'Master of Various Magics: 'The Crimson Shadow can use various spells ranging from your basic elementals to temporary time stoppers. It also includes defence and strength boosting spells as well as recovery magic, space bending, gravity manipulation, strength down, defence down, etc. And in keeping with her fast paced fighting ability, she can rapidfire spells with ectremely little to no delay in the slightest, making her extremely combo heavy, being able to preform dozens of spells within a couple seconds and still be able to attack with her blade without any trouble or a single opening. She has no need to pause and think, just a flick of the wrist and it's cast. *'Master of the Sword: '''The Crimson Shadow demonstrates great mastery of the blade, being able to use it in various conventional and unconventional manners, as well as being able to perform lengthy combos and launching attacks (Attacks that stagger the opponent as well as launching them in the air, leaving them open to a flurry of devastating blows). **However, the blade, as a result of being a mere shadow, cannot inflict phsyical damage; rather it damages the soul of the opponent. This means while the opponent takes less damage than from a regular attack, if they die, their soul is destroyed and cannot be restored or revived. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II